life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
David Madsen (Prequel)
David N. Madsen is the new boyfriend of Chloe Price's mother Joyce Price and personal antagonist to Chloe. :For the image gallery, click here. Appearance David seems to take pride in his appearance. He tucks his shirt in, has a short haircut, and a mustache. His well-kept look could be a result of his time in the army. Personality David is stern and disciplined. While he cares about and loves Joyce, he can sometimes come off as mean or prickly, especially to those who are disrespectful or challenge him, such as Chloe. It is also shown that he cares about Chloe, going so far as to request they "start over", apologizing and giving her a picture of him and his best friend and fellow soldier who died due to an explosion. Additionally, he also agrees to not bother Chloe about drugs and alcohol as long as she says she's not doing them, presumably in an attempt to get her to accept him. Biography The following is what Chloe wrote about David in her journal: But lately there's a hairy dick monster she let into the house that's fucking everything up: David Madsen, a jobless, brainless, dickless little shit with a hard-on for the military and a promise to "whip me into shape." Asshole. I've tried to express these...concerns... to my mom. yet every week it seems the virus spreads to yet another corner of her life. I'm starting to worry that the David flu is the kind of disease that kills its hosts. Episode One - "Awake" David is first seen outside Chloe's house fixing his car. David comments on Chloe's tardiness. If Chloe has a black eye David will become concerned at her "insubordination". David lectures Chloe on how an engine works, then tells her to get his socket wrench set from the garage. Chloe hands him the tools, to which he replies "A little more hustle wouldn't have killed you." David then offers Chloe a fist bump; if she refuses he will become irritated. David and Chloe then get into the car and David begins lecturing Chloe again on how things are going to be from now on. If Chloe ignores him instead of entering the backtalk challenge he seems more understanding of Chloe's situation and tries to get her to improve her behavior for Joyce. David then drops Chloe off at school and drives away. David is seen again at the end of the episode, standing with Joyce and watching the forest fire. Episode Two - "Brave New World" David is seen in the parking lot with Joyce. He is upset with Chloe's suspension/expulsion and is frustrated that Chloe isn't listening to him. Joyce wants David and Chloe to get along better. David demands that Chloe empty her pockets to make sure that she is not in possession of marijuana. Whichever option is chosen, David remains unimpressed with Chloe's attitude. To Chloe's horror, he tells her that he and Joyce are moving in together. David becomes angry when Chloe kicks his car door closed and when Chloe storms off, David tells Joyce that she'll be back after her "temper tantrum" is over. In the ending cutscene, David is seen comforting Joyce, who is upset that Chloe is still missing. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" David is seen along with a raven, Joyce, Principal Wells, Victoria Chase, and Rachel's parents in Chloe's dream. He sits in the audience with Joyce and watches William and Chloe on stage. While William is talking about how he and Chloe used to work on cars, he briefly turns into David and then shifts back into himself. When William is hit by the truck, David is seen comforting a crying Joyce. If Chloe either refused to empty her pockets in the parking lot or agreed to but had marijuana, it is revealed that someone has been going through Chloe's room, which Chloe suspects is David. David's belongings are visible in the bathroom, indicating that he has moved in. David himself is seen dancing with Joyce in the kitchen and trying to cook. When Chloe meets them, David either says it was a smart decision to return home or that he's happy to see her, depending on if she backtalked him in Episode 1. He passes out the pancakes he makes and apologize to Chloe for asking her to empty her pockets in the Blackwell parking lot. Chloe has the option to say she appreciates the effort, or call David a liar if he just went through her room. Afterwards, David gives Chloe a picture of him and his friend during his service in the military. He had a friend named Phil Becker, and they served in the same unit; unfortunately, Becker was killed at the end of their deployment by an IED. David tells Chloe that he knows what she is going through especially with the death of William, and assures her that he is always there for her to help with the loss of her dad. Chloe can take the picture, thereby giving David a chance, or refuse to accept it. If she rejects the photo, she insults David, causing him to grab Chloe and curse her out. When Chloe leaves, David either tells her to "be careful out there" or is upset, depending on whether she accepted the picture. In the ending montage, David proposes to Joyce. If Chloe rejected the picture and didn't empty her pockets before, she will give the finger to both of them. If Chloe accepted the photo, all three of them hug in celebration of Joyce and David's eventual marriage. Relationships Enemies * Chloe Price - Chloe and David don't like each other but they both want to make Joyce happy. Romantic * Joyce Price (girlfriend) - David cares deeply for Joyce. This is shown when he tells Chloe "you don't know how lucky you are to have a mother like Joyce". Memorable Quotes pt-br:David Madsen (Prequel) ru:Дэвид Мэдсен (Приквел) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Before the Storm